Not Strong Enough
by Lady-Elliot
Summary: Essa é tipo uma songfic que descreve os sentimentos de Dino para e sobre Hibari.


**Disclaimer**:_ Katekyo Hitman REBORN! __Não me pertence. A música também não. E A FIC TAMBÉM NÃO \O/_

_Essa é mais uma tradução minha. E está melhor que a anterior \o/ Vivendo e aprendendo ~ _

_Um super abraço dedicado a minha linda amiga __**Ethelwyn**_,_ que me deixou traduzir as fics dela, além de escutar sobre meu medo de aviões. Você é uma ótima autora. Vamos passear por Berlin juntas, um dia _

_- Not Strong Enough_

_Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe.  
Não posso fugir de você  
Eu simplesmente corro de volta para você._

Mesmo o avião estando em alta velocidade sobre as nuvens a 850 km / h (530 mph), ele ainda parecia muito lento para Dino. Seus olhos voavam para seu celular, esperando de alguma forma que acendesse e vibrasse sobre a pequena mesa ao lado dele. Claro que não. Nunca o fez. Pelo menos não com o ID que ele esperava. Ainda assim, aqui estava, nesse vôo sem paradas para o Japão. Ele não foi convidado. Ele era mesmo bem-vindo? Dino tinha que saber sobre isso.

_Como uma mariposa estou atraído para tua chama,  
Você diz meu nome, mas não é o mesmo._

Ele tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Kyouya nunca o chamou. Foi sempre Dino a fazer o primeiro passo, ou Reborn para esse assunto. Kyouya nunca lhe pediu para vir. Era Dino que ansiosamente saltava em qualquer oportunidade que se apresentava. Então, o que? Kyouya apenas não era o tipo carente e que gostava que dele, não é?

Sempre que Reborn o chamava para treinar Kyouya, suas lutas eram intensas. Houve esta competição, esta química. Dino nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém. Para alguém tão jovem, Kyouya era incompreensivelmente forte. Kyouya acerta por acertar. Ele nunca perdoou o menor vacilo na concentração, saltando sobre ele e fazendo-o arrepender-se fortemente. Dino nunca escapou ileso de seus encontros, mas ele não trocaria suas feridas para o mundo. Elas eram o lembrete que mantia as memórias frescas do que aconteceu depois que a luta acabava.

Dino nunca poderia parar. Ele simplesmente não conseguia. Kyouya preso nos laços intrincados de seu chicote. Pele, couro, mais pele. "Eu vou te morder até a morte, Cavallone!" Toda a vez. O doce ameaça. Por que foi sempre Cavallone, nunca Dino?

_Você olha nos meus olhos, eu estou despido de meu orgulho.  
E a minha alma se rende e você traz meu coração de joelhos._

Os olhos cinzentos brilham com um fogo azul-escuro. Paixão. Dino tem certeza que é desejo. Tem que ser. Com a respiração ofegante, o rubor, a prova dura, tem que ser, não tem? Não pode ser de ódio. Apenas não pode ser. Mas não importa as dúvidas à espreita em sua mente tentando segurá-lo, Dino nunca para. Ele não pode. Kyouya é tentação encarnada. Ele nunca vai ter o suficiente do doce fascínio. Dino sabe que não deve. De alguma forma, ele sabe. Mas os desejos de seu coração substituem cada inibição de sua mente o tempo todo.

_E isso está me matando quando você está longe, e eu quero ir e eu quero ficar.  
E eu estou tão confuso, tão difícil de escolher,  
Entre o prazer e a dor.  
E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo.  
Mesmo se eu tentar vencer a luta, o meu coração iria ignorar minha mente.  
E eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe._

Como isso pode estar errado, quando se sente tão certo? Mas Kyouya nunca diz isso. Pelo menos não em tantas palavras. Mas há a respiração ofegante, há o rubor, o "oh" tão doces ruídos. Ele tem que se divertir. Sim. Ele tem. Ele sempre deixa a evidência, perolada e cremosa provar isso para Dino. Mas ele nunca diz isso. Não em tantas palavras. Não em um gesto. Embora haja gestos. Há mordidas e golpes e chutes, mas eles são feitos para manter as memórias frescas, não são? Kyouya só não é o tipo fofinho.

Então, Dino vai quando o seu trabalho de treinamento é feito. Há dúvidas. Todo tempo. Mas cada vez que Reborn chama, ele vai voltar. Toda vez que há uma viagem de negócios para Tóquio, ele vai tomar o seu tempo para uma visita em Namimori. Ele não pode ajudar a si mesmo, não pode ficar longe.  
_  
Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe  
O que posso fazer?  
Eu morreria sem você  
E com sua presença meu coração não conhece a vergonha  
Eu não sou o culpado  
Porque você leva meu coração de joelhos  
_  
Há muitos outros onde ele vive. Homens, mulheres. Ele pode escolher. Mas não importa o que Dino tente para se distrair, para encontrar algo que vá fazê-lo esquecer, não há nada. Os olhos de aço cinza, o rubor, as rendas ofegante de seus sonhos, seguindo-o em seus dias. Eles constroem. Eles o dominam até doer para distanciar do único que Dino sabe que pode fazer sentir-se melhor. Às vezes, ele tenta. Ele espera. Até que se torna insuportável. Ele sempre se rende no final.

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer  
Meu coração está acorrentado a você  
E eu não posso me libertar  
Olha o que esse amor me faz_

E lá estava ele. Mais uma vez. Seus olhos voavam para o celular. Ele não acende. Nunca se iluminou com o ID que ele esperava. No entanto, o avião afundou. Ele estava se preparando para pousar. Ele não estava indo rápido o suficiente. Dino não conseguia pensar em mais nada, mas os olhos cinzentos, a respiração ofegante, o rubor. Desta vez, ele tinha mantido a distância por três meses inteiros. Doeu muito.

Havia dúvidas. Ele sabia que o que fez pode ser um pecado abominável. Às vezes, quando as dúvidas tornavam-se a vanguarda de sua mente, quando considerava-as, ele desprezava a si mesmo. Mas sempre, sempre seu coração ganhou de sua mente. Kyouya era tão incompreensivelmente forte. Ele iria lutar com ele de forma mais vigorosa, não iria? Ele não iria deixá-lo fazer isso. Não. Com certeza, ele não faria isso. "Eu vou te morder até a morte, Cavallone!" Toda vez, ele diz. Mas ainda ...

_E eu sei que é errado, e eu sei que é certo.  
Mesmo se eu tentar vencer a luta, o meu coração iria ignorar minha mente.  
E eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe._

"_Not Strong Enough – Apocalyptica"_

N/T: Acredito que essa fanfic tenha ficado melhor que a anterior no quesito de tradução. Ou não, não sei. Bom, eu gostei mais do resultado dessa. Ela é fofa também, apesar do meu amor por tragédias e temas mais "obscuros". Well, se chegou até aqui, significa que leu até o final. Ou não. Obrigado.


End file.
